Cassandra
Etymology カサンドラ transliterates from "Cassandra," deriving from Greek Κασσανδρα Kassandra, meaning either "shining on man" or "entangling man." Or if derived from Alexandros, it may mean "protecting man." Her nickname, often translated as "eating the dust," can be translated as "bite the dust," a cliche of of Hollywood Westerns, alluding to both Cassandra's fallen opponents, as well as her technique, in which she attacks at ground level. In Western literature, "bite the dust" and "Cassandra" first appear in Homer's ''Iliad''. In the story, Agamemnon—leader of the Greeks—promises that the Trojans will "bite the dust." He also makes a Trojan princess—Cassandra—his mistress. His wife, Clytemnestra, kills him and Cassandra. Hence both "bite the dust." Appearance Wears Emo razor-bob hair. Has pointed ears. Cassandra is one of three dead No. 1s that Dae resurrects. She has 126 wounds on her body, made by her sister warriors when Cassandra awakened.Claymore 20, Shueisha editon, Scene 113, p. Personality Distant persona hides lonely individual. Roxanne sees through facade and emotionally exploits Cassandra.Claymore 21, Shueisha editon, Scene 117, p. Datasheet Left-handed. 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. 'Technique' Uses Pendulum Sword technique. Feet anchored in ground as pivot, head begins bobbing like metronome (inverted pendulum). As body collapses to ground-level, swinging to and fro, sword swings scythe-like, wide and close to ground—blade striking target's limbs.Claymore '', Shueisha editon, Scene 117, p. History Early life unknown. First mentioned during Executive meeting with Dae.''Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, p. 82 'Roxanne' Cassandra meets an opportunistic warrior, Roxanne. Roxanne repeats "Black Widow" routine—idolizing a lonely, friendless mentor, imitating her technique and mannerisms. She even copies Cassandra's left handedness. But during sparring matches, Roxanne notices Cassandra did not even measure up to No. 5, Elizabeth. Cassandra keeps her technique a secret—even from Roxanne.Claymore, Shuisha edition, Scene 117, p. 117 Roxanne stalks Cassandra, who always hunts alone and discovers her secret.Claymore 21, Shuisha edition, Scene 117, p. 119 Later, Cassandra killed by execution party while lashing out at roxanne.Claymore 20, Shueisha editon, Scene 113, p. 'Resurrection' At Organization Headquarters, Dae gets permission to resurrect Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne.Claymore 20, Shueisha editon, Scene 110, p. Later, during Claymore warrior rebellion, Daaé releases the resurrected No. 1s. During the battle between the warriors and Abyss Eaters, the No. 1s cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Shueisha editon, Scene 116, p. 'Mutiny' 'Claymore warrior' 'Cassandra's secret' Roxanne watches Cassandra fight Audrey, Rachel and Nina. She remembers delivering the coup de grace to Cassandra.Claymore 21, Shueisha editon, Scene 116, p. 'Nickname's origin' In flashback, Roxanne remembers her upward career path, absorbing then disposing of mentors. When she finally meeting Cassandra, she tries to learn Cassandra's technique, which Cassandra refuses to show. But Roxanne stalks Cassandra, finally learning Cassandra's secret.Claymore 21, Shueisha editon, Scene 117, p. Flash forward to present. Roxanne again witnesses Cassandra's technique, for which she nicknames Cassandra.Claymore 21, Shueisha editon, Scene 117, p. 'Coup de grace' When Cassandra tries to deliver the coup de grace to Audrey, her sword aim is diverted. Unknown to her, Rafutera is altering her movements.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. Possibly due to Raftela's probing, Cassandra remembers her past, causing her old wounds to reopen.Claymore '21', Shueisha edition, Scene 119, p. 'Awakened' 'New body' As Cassandra remembers her past, she awakens into a huge prone, humanoid form, with tentacles supporting the body.''Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 270–271 Cassandra sends out hydra-like tentacles, ending with human heads that strike the ground. Roxanne is ecstatic. She attacks Cassandra.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 273–275 But Cassandra bites off Roxanne's limbs. Soon the limbless torso of Roxanne awakens.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 'Rivalry revived' Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to evacuate the other trainees. But the Twins begin to evacuate the wounded Claymore warriors instead.Jump Square, January 2011, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 185 Roxanne has a metallic robot form, with skeletal arms and fern-like wings patterned on Roxanne's faulds. Roxanne picks up a wounded Claymore warrior to eat. But a Twin cuts free the warrior.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 188–189 When Roxanne tries to capture the Twin, Cassandra interferes. The battle between the two Awakeneds begins.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 190–193 'Barrage' Cassandra continues eating as she battles Roxanne.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 127 , p. 241 Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other battle. Roxanne launches her blades at Cassandra.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 Wounding Cassandra, there is a lull in the fighting as Roxanne steps on Cassandra's face.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 252 'Ground zero' Miria is losing the fight, but doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 'Miria's trap' Hysteria pursues Miria, who flees across the sky before Roxanne's final volley.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 675 Catapulted by the Yoma Energy of eight comrades, transmitted by Anastasia's hair cord, Miria stays ahead of Hysteria. In flashback, Miria explains her plan to Deneve.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 'Roxanne's attack' Back in the present, Roxanne's volley sends blades in all directions. On the ground, Miria's comrades flee the area.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 676–677 'Trap sprung' Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 'Out of blades' Though Roxanne discharged two armloads of blades, they prove too little too late. Having spent her blades, Roxanne is now helpless. The hydra-tentacles of Cassandra now completely consume Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 684–688 'Remembrance' On the ground elsewhere, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma Energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla. Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 Cassandra, having witnessed the proceedings, suddenly leaves for parts unknown.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 702–703 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss